The present invention relates to multi-use-portable equipment, particularly suitable for driving rotating tools, as well as percussion and rotating tools, and percussion tools only. Several types of portable equipment are known, such as hand drills and hammer drills suitable for driving tools, particularly for drilling materials.
These types of equipment, which are usually electrically or air driven, are plagued with problems when they have to operate in areas without adequate power lines or areas that cannot be easily reached with portable electric generators or air compressors.